


Memories (Part 2)

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: A Smidge of FrostMaster [5]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok (Movie)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drowning in fluff, fluffy fluff, help the fluff, it's over taking me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: It's Loki's turn to share.





	Memories (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> . . . My precious lovelies are so . . . fluffy . . . 
> 
> ~ . . . ~ = En Dwi  
> * . . . * = Loki

“Go on, Loki, what's your favorite memory of me?” The Grandmaster hurried to his chair and pushed it around to be next to Loki's.

Loki pursed his lips in thought, “Hmm . . . alright, here.”

En Dwi rubbed his hands together excitedly, “Which one?”

“You'll see.”

The hologram popped up once more and En Dwi's smile fell and he sat forward, leaning on the table,

“ . . . oh.”

* * *

Loki backed up angrily, “Don't touch me!”

The Grandmaster sighed, he was holding what remained of Loki's outfit from the party they had been at until Loki had thrown a drink in the Sakaarian's face,

“Loki, you ripped your clothes . . . I had them made specially for you.”

~ . . . _you were very angry with me.~_

_*I know.*_

_~I wish you would have-~_

_*Shh. Shhhhh.*_

_~ . . . ~_

“I don't care! Don't _touch_ me!” Loki snapped, glaring angrily at the Grandmaster.

“Why are you so upset, Loki?” The Grandmaster's voice was soft, but his eyes were narrowed and keenly watching Loki's every move.

“Leave me alone!” Loki shouted.

_~Can we skip ahead? Past the angry part?~_

_*No, it's important.*_

_~It makes me uncomfortable.~_

_*En Dwi, I can't see when you sit on my lap like this.*_

Loki laughed shortly, “Are you daft? You put your hands all over me, you drunken _lech!”_

The Grandmaster blinked in confusion and his eyes squinted until they were almost slits, “Uh, yes, that is the point of orgies, Loki.”

“You didn't tell me what you were doing!” Loki pressed back into the wall, hugging himself.

The Grandmaster's eyes widened now and he leaned back on his heels, “Oh.”

_~I really was taken aback by that.~_

_*I know that now.*_

_~I forget sometimes.~_

_*I forgave you a long time ago, En Dwi, you can let go of me.*_

Loki blinked rapidly and shook his head, “ . . . I'm a _real person,_ not a toy!”

The Grandmaster slowly walked toward him and wiped some of the smudged makeup off his own face with his sleeve, ignoring the sticky residue of the drink that covered his whole front, “Loki, I don't ask for permission to do what I want, but-”

“That much is obvious!” Loki snapped.

The Grandmaster help up a hand and closed his eyes, taking a slow breath, “ _But_ I do not enjoy sex with unwilling partners, it is exhausting, unsatisfying and requires more stress than I am okay dealing with. You are clearly interested with me, you made that much obvious but I will keep in mind to tell you when I'm going to initiate.”

Loki stared at the older man and shifted his weight, “ . . . I suppose that's as fair as you're going to be.”

En Dwi stood directly in front of Loki, “I'm going to touch your face.”

Loki glared at the opposite wall as En Dwi's fingers stroked over his cheek gently.

“You have such a beautiful face, Loki . . . I don't even need to paint you up, you're statuesque and lovely . . . “ En Dwi whispered softly as his fingers mapped Loki's face.

_~Still are.~_

_*Thank you, you're lovely too.*_

_~Hmm~_

Loki snorted, “ . . . if you knew what I was you wouldn't think s-”

“A Jotun.” The Grandmaster shrugged at Loki's surprised face, “I knew it the second you came in, I've not had many dealings with Frost Giants but . . . the air around you is cooler even when you have your disguise on.”

“You . . . You know I am a Jotun half-breed . . . ? But-”

“I don't understand your aversion to your true form, if you're this beautiful with an Asgardian face on, I can't fathom how much more beautiful you are with skin like the sky right before the suns fall behind the horizon. . . eyes like burning coals full of passion and power . . . maybe horns, some Jotuns don't have them but you . . . so regal and shapely, I wouldn't be surprised. Moving my hands now, my treasure.” The Grandmaster's fingers stroked slowly down the pale column of Loki's neck to his bare shoulders.

Loki's bright eyes were swimming with tears and he looked away, “ . . . I'm a monster.”

The Grandmaster snorted and shook his head, “My darling pastry, I have seen every shape and form of life in this universe spark with birth then fade into irrelevance, I have seen cruelties and atrocities of every shade visited upon entire worlds until nothing but pain and suffering can thrive, and I have seen glorious, beautiful miracles beyond comprehension blossom out of the darkest, most inhospitable expanse of the void. I would know a monster when I saw one,” Here he gripped Loki's shoulders and turned his head to catch the Jotun's streaming eyes, “And I am not looking at one now.”

The hologram fizzled away and En Dwi held Loki while he sat on the Jotun's lap and the younger man cried softly into En Dwi's robes,

“ . . . I suppose that is a pretty good memory.”

Loki nodded and pressed into En Dwi's chest, taking a slow breath then he looked up and smiled, “And then everything went rather smoothly from there.”

“I still don't understand your aversion for your true skin,” En Dwi shrugged and tucked some of Loki's hair behind his ear, “But I am glad that you started to trust me after that. And that I listened to you.”

“Mhm.” Loki laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

En Dwi's fingers stroked over Loki's soft hair and he kissed the crown of his head, “You are such a beautiful creature . . . how did I get so lucky?”

Loki chuckled and shifted, “As if this embodiment of perfection has anything to do with luck.”

The Grandmaster laughed and stood up, taking Loki's hand and watching the Jotun stand in one fluid motion,

“And I am certainly deserving of such blessings. Let's go to the bath I'm feeling a lack of bubbles and bright color.”

Loki smiled, “As long as it doesn't dye our skin purple again, it isn't my color.”

“I feel like you would complain no matter what we walk out as!” En Dwi laughed, “How do you feel about stripes?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> . . . I am ONLY one tiny Midgardian against an immortal Sakaarian Elder and a powerful Jotun magic-weaver (but not a witch, important detail) and their magnificent fluffiness. I'm afraid I will never recover.


End file.
